The Flower That Blooms in Adversity
by starburstsandsunbursts
Summary: Katara is a bold young maiden from the water tribe who had never felt like she had belonged in the world. When war breaks out, she takes her ill father's place in the army and puts her own life at risk for her country. Avatar the Last Airbender retelling of Disney's Mulan. Zutara.
1. Character Casting

Fa Mulan: La Katara

Li Shang: Agni Zuko

Khan: Appa

General Li: General Iroh

Chi-Fu: Long Feng

Fa Li: La Kya

Grandmother Fa: Kanna

Mushu: Sokka

Fa Zhou: La Hakoda

Shan Yu: Zhao

The Emperor of China: The Earth King

Matchmaker: Aunt Wu

Ling: Aang

Chien Po: Haru

Yao: Jet

Cri-Kee: Momo


	2. Invaded!

Stars twinkled aimlessly in the sky over Ba Sing Se. It was a warm night and a cool breeze was sweeping its way over the tall wall that protected the large city. A lone guard stood on patrol, pacing slowly and keeping his eyes open for every movement. He didn't expect much trouble. Nothing bad ever happened here, but still, the guard wanted to stay alert nonetheless.

But, suddenly, his concentration was distracted as a piercing screech echoed through the air. The guard gasped and steadied his stance, as he had to be ready for anything, but was startled as something hit him in the head from behind, causing his helmet to fall off.

He muttered something beneath his breath and looked up to see what had hit him, and to his astonishment, there was a fire hawk, perched boldly on the Earth Kingdom flag. The guard stared at the bird in awe. What, of all things, was a _fire hawk _doing here? What did it want?

The guard shook his head, as he was sure he would never know and tried to resume his job. But again, the hawk's wild screeching distracted him and he turned around to see the bird had spread its wings open wide. The guard didn't know what to make of it, and was utterly confused even more.

Suddenly, a grappling hook flew out of the darkness and hooked tightly onto the railing of the wall. With a gasp, the guard looked over the wall only to be greeted by a whole row of grappling hooks. The guard jumped back as he suddenly realized what was going on. Snapping into action, he dashed toward the post where a flag was perched and a ladder leaned against the wall.

"We're under attack!" he shouted, though he doubted no other guards were nearby to hear him. "Light the signal! Quickly!"

Already, a whole row of shadowed men were coming up the side of the wall. One managed to get over, and the guard could make out through the darkness that he was carrying a sword, and as the intruder turned his head, anyone standing nearby at the time would have been pierced with the sharp look in his golden eyes.

Sweat was now breaking out across the guard's brow. He looked around for means of escaping, and then darted quickly towards the long ladder that would hopefully provide him a safe exit. But alas, someone had set the bottom of the ladder on fire, and now half of it was turned to ash.

The guard froze in place, his head spinning. He didn't know what to do now. He needed to warn the country! But how?

Turning to his side, he caught notice of a small pouch and a lit torch. Thinking quickly, he brushed the tip of the flame against the small pouch that carried the powder. Footsteps interrupted his task, and he turned to see _him._

It was hard to tell who he was in the dark, due to the fact that he was wearing a huge cloak that covered his face. He just stood there; not making a motion, like he was a statue in fact. The fire hawk swooped down from the sky again and perched itself on the stranger's shoulder.

The guard froze again; his legs wobbling like an unsteady bridge. But then he scolded himself for acting like such a coward, and tried his best to display no fear.

Using his bending, he launched the lit pouch in the air and not too soon after, a large explosion occurred in the sky, almost lighting up the night. As luck would have it, the other guards had seemed to have caught notice, and it wasn't too long before more fireworks were launched into the sky.

"There, now everyone knows you are here." The guard said, folding his arms in pride.

The stranger didn't look the least bit undaunted, nor did he cower in fear, instead, a sly, cruel smile spread across his face. He casually leaned over and snatched the huge flag from its pole, clutching it tightly in his hands, and without warning, the whole top half started burning.

"Perfect." he said in a chilling tone.

A pair of huge doors flew open, and several soldiers ran into the throne room where the Earth King was sitting on his throne. The group of soldiers fell on their knees in front of him, the half of them keep their faces to the ground, while one of them, their leader General Iroh, looked upwards.

"Your Majesty," he panted out of breath. "Rebel Fire Nation raiders have crossed our northern border!"

Before the King could say anything, his advisor, Long Feng stepped forward with a sore expression on his face. "That's impossible!" he said, shaking his head back and forth, which caused his braid to swing like the tail of an animal. "No one can get the great wall! Many have tried, and many have failed!"

The King lifted his hand, causing his advisor to fall quiet, but the look on his face confirmed his annoyance, and the fact that he wasn't finished talking, and wished to have proven his point more clearly.

The lines on Iroh's face deepened as he continued talking. "We have reason to believe that Admiral Zhao is leading them." he said, his voice concerned.

King Kuei's eyes widened. He looked towards a nearby painting of a badger mole, as he was now deep in thought.

"We'll set up defenses around your palace immediately," Iroh said after a few moments of silence. "My finest Firebenders-"

"No." Kuei stood up. "Send your troops, and Firebenders, to protect my people. Long Feng, I have an assignment for you."

Long Feng's eyes lit up. "Yes, Your Highness." he said with a bow.

King Kuei stepped down the stairs that led up from the ground to his throne. "Call up reserves and as many new recruits as possible."

Iroh looked shocked by the king's words, and almost offended. The Firebenders in his army was strong enough to take down a thousand soldiers and more. What was the use for more men?

"Forgive me, Your Majesty, but I believe my troops and the Earthbenders are perfectly capable of stopping him." he said, trying to convince the king to change his mind.

"I won't take any chances, General." The king placed both hands into his long, flowing sleeves as he replied. In the back of his mind, something his old mentor had told him a long time ago echoed through. "A single grain of rice can tip the scale. One man may be the difference between victory and defeat."

With a sigh, Iroh bowed one last time and departed with the guards.


	3. Chapter 3

"Quiet and demure," recited Katara, in one hand she dipped the paintbrush into the small bowl of ink, carefully writing the words on her arm, and in the other hand she held a pair of chopsticks as she tried to eat her breakfast(a whole bowl of sea prunes), at the same time.

"Delicate, refined, poised." She paused and popped a prune into her mouth. "And punctual! There, easy enough." She finished writing the last words on her arm and looked them over for any mistakes.

Suddenly, the sound of a rooster-pig crowing made its way through the window. Katara let out a startled yelp and leapt out of bed as quickly as a firebender could redirect lightening.

"Li Li!" she called, racing down the hallway as fast as her legs could carry her. Now where had that boy gone to? "Li Li! Where are you?"

She circled into the kitchen to see her pet sabor-tooth-moose-lion cub asleep on an empty grain sack. She grinned and knelt down beside him. "There you are Li Li." she cooed to the little animal. Li Li stood to his feet, stretching his small legs and letting out a tiny yawn.

Katara giggled at the adorableness and scratched her pet behind the ears. "Who's the best sabor-tooth-moose-lion cub in the world, huh?" she purred to him.

She scooted aside and snatched a sack of pig-chicken food that was spilled open on the ground. "Can you help me with my chores today boy?" She tied a rope to the bag, and then attached a bamboo stick, then she tied a juicy apple to it. At the once, the cub's eyes opened wide at the sight of the delicious food, and raced to get it, unknowing that the bag was attached behind him.

Katara felt a little guilty about teasing the poor cub like that, but it got the job done quickly. She watched Li Li run off, and then headed back to her room to get changed.

Out in the garden was a small temple dedicated to the past Avatars. Hakoda stood in the middle of it, leaning against a long wooden cane to support him. Today was the day his daughter would go to the matchmaker. He had felt the need to come and plead to them for luck, and knowing Katara, she would need it.

Setting down his cane, Hakoda bowed his head to the stones with the names of their ancestors in respect. Heaving a big sigh, he began his prayer in a shaky voice.

"Honorable Avatars," he said in a quiet voice, sitting back up and keeping his hands together and eyes closed. "Please help Katara impress the matchmaker today."

_ROWWWRRR_

Li Li came barging into the little temple, pulling a bag of what looked to be feed behind him. Hakoda peeked open one eye to see a crowd of pig-chickens happily munching away at the grains of feed that Li Li had scattered around the area. He sighed. Why couldn't his daughter just simply do this chore herself?

"And please, please help her not to make a fool of herself..." he added to his last half of his plead.

Meanwhile, Katara hummed a soft tune as she walked through the garden path, bearing a tray of hot tea in her hands. Walking up the steps to the little temple, she saw Li Li desperately trying to bite the apple off the bamboo stick. She smiled, feeling a little guilty once again, leaned down to untie the apple as she approached. Li picked up his prize with his mouth and scampered off happily.

Giggling, Katara stood back up and turned to walk inside the temple. "Father, I brought your—whoa, Holy Spirits!" She gasped as she bumped into Hakoda, causing the tray to fall from her hands, though her father managed to catch the pot with his cane, but the teacup shattered against the stone steps.

"Katara! Don't swear!" he scolded with a frown.

Katara sheepishly smiled and reached into her sleeve. "No worries! I brought a spare!" she said, pulling out a teacup.

"Katara." Hakoda looked obviously less than amused.

"Remember," Katara said as she poured the tea. "The doctor said three cups in the morning-"

"Katara."

"And three at night!" Katara handed her father the cup of once steaming tea and smiled casually as if nothing was wrong.

"Katara." said Hakoda, trying to change the subject. "You should be in town right now. Remember, we are counting on you to—"

"—uphold the family honor." His daughter finished with a sigh, as she had heard this speech over a million times in her life. She gave a small nod, and pulled her sleeve further down to cover where the writing was on her arm. Even though she wasn't all for this, it was what her father desired and she wanted to do it for him.

"Don't worry Dad, I won't let you down." she said, offering a small smile. "Wish me luck!" And picking up her long skirt, raced down the steps.

"Hurry!" Hakoda called after her. When she had left, Hakoda looked back down at Li Li who was still munching on the apple. He sighed and shook his head. "I'm to pray...some more." he said, and turned to go back into the small temple.

Kya stood nervously, nibbling on her lower lip and trying to calm her tense nerves. Of all days to be late, why did Katara have to pick this one? She was supposed to have been here by now!

"La Kya!" Suki said, poking her head out through the curtained door behind Kya. "Has your daughter arrived yet? The matchmaker is not a patient woman."

Kya let out a tight sigh and pushed a stray strand of her hair back, her eyes surveying the busy road in front of her. No sign of her yet. "No sign of her yet." she muttered beneath her breath in exasperation. "I should have prayed to the Avatars for luck."

"How lucky can they be? They're dead. Besides, I've got all the luck we'll need." Kanna's voice startled Kya and she turned around to see the older woman standing beside her, gesturing to a cage in her hand where a white lemur was sitting.

"You purchased a lemur?" asked Kya in disbelief.

But Kanna just ignored her and brought the lemur's cage up close to her. "This is the chance to prove yourself." she whispered. Placing a hand over her eyes, she started walking down the busy street at normal stride, a cheeky smile on her face.

Kya gasped in horror. "Gran-gran! Don't!"

As people saw the old lady walk down the street, they struggled to pull back their carts and creatures as not to hit her, huge clouds of dust rose up in the air. Kya watched in shock, sweat dripping down her face from nervousness. The dust slowly cleared, and Kya looked in relief to see that Kanna had made it across the street, unharmed, though the people behind her were all in a piled heap and beat up.

"Yep, this definitely is a lucky lemur!" she said in a cheery voice, but the frightened lemur did not share the same enthusiasm as Kanna was. In fact, it actually looked almost as bewildered as Kya had.

Kya shook her head and looked up as a soft groan shifted through the air. There was Katara, riding Appa, her hair flowing loosely behind her with bits of straw peeking out. Her face was smudged all over with dirt, same for her clothes.

"I'm here!" Katara announced as she landed and slid off the huge bison, a huge smile on her face. But at the sight of her mother's stern look, her smile slowly melted off her face. "What? But Mom, I had to—"

"None of your excuses, young lady." Kya said, grabbing her daughter by the arm. "Come, you're here now, let's get you cleaned up."

The three women walked into the house while Suki held open the curtain. As she watched them enter, she shook her head at Katara's messy appearance.

"_This is what you give me to work with?_" she said as she pulled a piece of straw from the younger girl's hair. "_Well honey, I've seen worse!_ "She pushed Katara behind a dressing screen and assisted the girl in helping get her clothes off. _"We're going to turn this sow's ear..."_ Katara shrieked as Suki pushed her into a tub full of freezing water. _"Into a silk purse!"_

Katara shivered and her teeth began chattering. "This water is freezing!" she protested.

"It would have been warm, if you'd been on time." Kya reminded her daughter with a smirk as she stood nearby.

Suki brought in a huge pot of water and poured it over the shaking girl in the tub. Katara coughed and sputtered as she pushed her wet hair out of her face.

"_We'll have you washed and dried, primped and polished till you glow with pride."_ sang Suki as she scrubbed Katara's dirty hair. She took different bottles of shampoo and dumped them on the girl's soaking head. _"Just my recipe for instant bride, you'll bring honor to us all!"_

Kya picked up a sponge from nearby and took Katara's arm to wash it, but caught sight of the inky writing scribbled all over.

"Katara, what is this?" she asked.

"Uh, notes. Just in case I forget something." Katara said, snatching her arm back from her mother.

While Kya just frowned, Kanna walked over and handed the lemur cage to her. "Hold this, you'll need more luck than you think!"

Moments later, they were in other part of the house, where two women were ferociously tugging and combing Katara's hair. "_Wait and see, when we're through, boys will gladly go to war for you." _they sang as they worked to fix the girl's hair.

"_With good fortune," _one said.

"_And a great hairdo!" _The other one said as she put a mirror in front of Katara's face. She could now see that her hair loops had been tucked into a bun with the longer braid in the back looped upwards. Not what she was used to seeing on her own head, but she would have to settle for it.

"_You'll bring honor to us all." _One of the women pulled back a stray bang dangling in front of Katara's eyes and smiled in satisfaction.

Katara and her mother than proceeded to walk across the street to the next building, along the way they passed some other girls getting the same treatment as Katara.

_A girl can bring her family great honor in one way_

They walked by two old men playing checkers, one of them having just made a smart move that the other was trying to figure out. Katara stopped in her tracks and after studying the checker board carefully for a moment, jumped a piece across the other and scored a win and stood there proudly before Kanna came back and pulled her along.

_By striking a good match_

_And this could be the day!_

They entered the next little house where Katara was instantly surrounded by lots of fabric as two women, including her mother, worked to fix together a stylish new gown for her.

"_Men want girls with good taste!" _They sang as they measured her from head to foot.

"_Calm," _one said as she began to tie a ribbon around Katara's waist.

"_Obedient!_" Kya added as she helped.

"_Who work fast-paced!"_ The other sang.

"_With good breeding, and a tiny waist!" _The women made a huge bow around Katara's waist and tightened it until she felt like she couldn't breathe.

"_You'll bring honor to us all."_ The two women and Kya gathered around Katara as they looked in pride of their creation.

_We all must serve our Earth King_

_Who guides us from the enemy_

Katara followed her mother out the door to the next house and smiled as she watched two boys bend water at each other, but frowned when she saw them snatch away a little girl's doll. As they ran by laughing, she snatched the toy from one's surprised hand and handed it back to the thankful little girl. The girl quickly thanked her and ran off. Katara smiled again and hurried to catch up with Kya.

_A man by bearing arms_

_A girl by bearing sons! _

They stepped into the next building where Katara sat down and waited patiently as another lady did her makeup. _"When we're through, you can't fail." _The makeup lady lightly swept a brush with cherry juice on it across Katara's lips and held a mirror up for her to see while she put on eye liner. _"Like a lotus blossom soft and pale." _

Katara's expression soured when she saw her reflection. Sure she didn't mind a little makeup, but this was ridiculous! Her face was completely covered in a white substance and her cheeks were rosy and powdered. Her lips were a ruby red and her eye lids were doused in a soft light blue color. Pursing her lips together, Katara stuck one finger in her mouth and then curled one loose strand of hair peeking out from her neatly arrayed bangs. There, that was better.

"_You'll bring honor to us all!" _sang Kya as she unwrapped a small package and took out a small blue necklace with a stone that had the symbol of the water tribe on it. She made Katara turn around and tied the necklace on. "There, you're ready." she said with a smile as she looked at her daughter.

"Not yet!" Kanna entered the room, bearing an apple, a jeweled pendant, and a jade bracelet. "An apple for serenity!" she said, stuffing the apple in Katara's shocked mouth. Katara reluctantly took a bite of the savory fruit and couldn't help but smile.

"A pendant for balance." Kanna then pinned the pendant near the collar of Katara's dress. She took out the jade bracelet and wrapped it around Katara's wrist. _"Beads of jade, for beauty!" _she sang. "_You must proudly show it!" _She turned aside and picked up the cage which still held the lemur. _"Now add a lemur, just for luck!"_ She tucked it in Katara's sash and grinned. "_And even you can't blow it!"_

Then, all too soon, it was time. Katara took a deep breath and, with encouragement from her family members, walked out the open doors and onto the street to join the other girls.

"_Avatars, hear my plea." _she sang as she went along. "_Help me not to make a fool of me. And to not uproot my family tree, keep my father standing tall!"_

"Katara! Wait!" Katara looked behind her to see Kya running up and waving her parasol. "You nearly forgot this." she said and handed it to her.

Katara smiled and took the parasol, then hastened to catch up with the rest of the girls who were now lining up down the street. _"Scarier than the undertaker, we are meeting our matchmaker!" _

"_Destiny guard our girls!_

_And our future as it fast unfurls_

_Please look kindly on these cultured pearls_

_Each a perfect porcelain doll!" _

"_Please bring honor to us," _a girl in the front sang.

"_Please bring honor to us," _the next one sang.

"_Please bring honor to us," _another one sang.

"_Please bring honor to us," _the one in front of Katara sang.

Katara was about to say something, but noticed that they were now nearing Aunt Wu's house. Already? Wow, that was a short walk.

"_Please bring honor to us all!" _The girls finished in chorus and knelt on the ground, opening their parasols in front of them. Every muscle in Katara tightened as she did so, for she feared what came next. She had heard that Aunt Wu was a stern, strict, old lady. And very hot tempered at that! If this is what it felt like before going into battle, then Katara would rather do that than face this woman!

She shuddered as she heard the doors bang open and peeked above her parasol to see the famed matchmaker walking out. She had many lines and wrinkles on her face as if she hadn't smiled in a long time. Her expression looked mean and tough. Katara gulped.

Aunt Wu whipped out something of a clipboard and looked over the girls. "La Katara." she called out.

_That's me!_ Katara thought. She jumped and waved her hand. "Present!"

"Hmm, speaking without permission." Aunt Wu grumbled and took a pencil to write something down on her clipboard.

"Oops." Katara smacked herself on the forehead and walked forward.

"Who spit in her leechee juice?" Kanna whispered to Kya while they stood in the crowd.

Aunt Wu waited until Katara had gone inside and slammed the doors shut behind her. And then the real terror began.

Katara stood in place while Aunt Wu looked her over, feeling as if she was a cow being prepared for slaughter. She gasped as she was sharply turned around by the matchmaker and let out a tiny squeal. Aunt Wu's eyes looked over Katara's figure discreetly and she frowned.

"Too skinny." she said taking out her clipboard again. "Not good for bearing sons."

As she wrote this down, the lemur(whom Gran-gran had called Momo) was beginning to get rather bored of his position in the cage and decided to get out and have a look around for himself. He leapt up onto Katara's shoulder and then tried to leap onto Aunt Wu, but Katara caught him and tried to put him back in the cage, but Momo only saw this as a game and continue to leap all over the poor girl. Finally, Katara got a firm grip on him and stuffed him in her sash.

"Recite the final admonition!" Aunt Wu snapped. She looked impatiently at her with sharp eyes and waited. Momo tried to leap out of Katara's sash again and she pushed him down, but he slipped out and scampered off.

"Recite!"

Katara jumped at Aunt's Wu's voice and took her a moment before she found her voice again. "Um...fulfill your duties calmly." she recited, peeking her sleeve up a bit and reading from the blurred writing on her arm. "And respectfully. And reflect before you snack—err act!" She quickly corrected her error and continued as Aunt Wu circled around her like a shark. "And it shall bring you honor and glory!" As she finished the last sentence, she breathed a sigh of relief before being grabbed on the arm by the matchmaker.

"This way." The old lady said as she drug Katara over to the tea table. Upon releasing the girl from her iron grip of fury, she took a tea pot off its fire and set it on the table. "Now, pour the tea." she said.

Katara sat down across from the matchmaker and took the tea pot in her own trembling hands as she kept both eyes on Aunt Wu for further instructions. She would hate to mess this part up.

"To please your future in-laws, you must demonstrate a sense of dignity." Aunt Wu stroked a finger across her face, leaving a trail of ink behind. Katara held in a gasp. Some of the ink must have washed off her arm when she grabbed her!

"And refinement!" The matchmaker added, snapping Katara back to reality. She looked down and saw that she was pouring hot tea all over the table. With a gasp, she quickly moved it over to the cup.

"You must also be poised." continued Aunt Wu. As Katara finished pouring the tea, her heart nearly leapt out of her chest when she saw Momo relaxing in it!

Before she could shoo him away, Aunt Wu had already picked up the cup and was about to take a sip. Katara bit her lip anxiously. This could ruin everything!"

"Um, excuse me..." she squeaked.

"And silent!" barked Aunt Wu. She took a big whiff out of the tea and brought it to her lips to drink.

"Uh, could I just take that back? For just one moment?" Katara crawled atop the table and attempted to pry the cup of tea from the matchmaker's hands, but it proved to be bit of a fight. When she did finally manage to get the cup back, she might have used too much force, because to her horror, hot tea spilt all over Aunt Wu! And to make matters worse, Momo went flying alongside it and fell inside her dress.

Covered in tea, a furious Aunt Wu clenched her fists at Katara. "Why you clumsy—" she began to say, but was interrupted as she felt something scurrying inside her clothes. In a panic, she began to squirm and shake, anything trying to get the lemur out of her dress, accidentally knocking over the tiny fire behind her fell bottom-first onto the spilt ashes.

Aunt Wu let out a horrified scream and began running around the room, trying to get rid of the burning. Katara clapped a hand over her mouth and snatched up a fan from the ground. She waved it over the smoke rising from behind Aunt Wu, but only made things worse as the bottom of the poor woman's dress burst into flames!

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Aunt Wu's screams could be heard from outside, where a whole group of people were gathered.

Kanna smiled and looked at an astonished Kya. "I think it's going rather well, don't you?" she asked.

The doors burst open and the matchmaker ran out, still trying to get the flame off of her. "Put it out! Put it out!" she screamed as the people watched in shock.

Katara wasn't too far behind her. _Water! I need water! _she thought in a panic. Then she caught sight of a bucket of water nearby. Thinking quick, she used her bending and sloshed water all over Aunt Wu's bottom, eliminating the fire.

Slightly embarrassed, Katara politely bowed to the matchmaker and soft-shoed down the steps, dashing back to her mother and gran-gran. At this time, Momo had escaped from Aunt Wu's clothing and had ducked back into Katara's dress, as he was also very embarrassed himself.

Aunt Wu turned to face the frightened girl, her makeup running down her face in long streams, her hair a complete frizzled mess.

"You are a disgrace!" she growled. "You may look like a bride! But you will never bring your family honor!"

At the sound of those words, Katara burst into tears. She picked up her skirts and ran as fast as she could from everyone, many thoughts rushing through her head. She'd failed. She'd failed her father's wishes. What was she going to say to him?

She then neared the stables where Appa was being kept and quickly jumped on him.

"Yip yip Appa!" she said snapping the reins, and with that, she and the huge sky bison ascended to the sky.


End file.
